


Rodzina

by LPM



Series: Mr. Sourwolf and Family [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Family, Feels, Hale Family Feels, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles, The Hale Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPM/pseuds/LPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of Mitch and Caleb's birthday, the Hale family comes face to face with someone they thought had stepped out of their lives. Anger, betrayal, and hurt feelings abound and it is up to Stiles to remind Derek of the meaning of Pack and Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodzina

**Author's Note:**

> The Hale Pack
> 
> Mother: Eileen Hale  
> Father: George Hale (deceased)  
> Kids in order of age:  
> Darien - 39  
> Laura (37) – Jeremy James (beta) = Austin (10), Stephen (8), Colton (7)   
> Derek (34) – Stiles = Lorenzo (10)  
> Penny (33) – Samuel Cherry (beta) = Margot, Quinn, Jasper, Hyacinth (all 12)   
> Mitch & Caleb = 30
> 
> Guys...this is just feels really. Nothing of a sexy nature unless you think Derek being a taking care of business alpha as sexy (I do). Just a bit of a feels fest!

 

When Mitch and Caleb turn 30, the Hale pack all gathers to throw an extravagant party at the family home. For weeks before the actual event, Stiles and Eileen play seemingly endless rounds of phone tag, planning the party down to the last balloon.

 

The final result is, predictably, magnificent. The twins walk into the gorgeously decorated room and 150 or so guests and family shout “surprise!” as 300 gold and silver balloons fall from the ceiling.

 

The party commences from there, as loud and energetic as all Hale events tend to be. Stiles mostly sits at the head table, tiring much easier now that he’s 5 months into his pregnancy. He’s also just about the only adult in the room without a flute of champagne in his hands at all times so, while many around him become progressively tipsier, Stiles remains resolutely sober.

 

“Stiles, my one true love!” Caleb proclaims, sitting in the chair Derek had abandoned a little while earlier. Stiles smiles at him and leans into the one-armed hug Caleb gives him.

 

“Thanks for all this, by the way, I hear you’re the only one mom could wrangle into doing it!” Caleb says cheerfully, leaning back and surveying the chaos. Stiles laughs,

 

“Eileen was _very_ persuasive in getting my help, but I’d have done it anyway. You guys are like the little brothers I never had.” He says. Caleb feigns hurt and leans into Stiles’ space, making bedroom eyes and waggling his brows,

 

“little brothers? Is that really all I am in your eyes?” he breathes, in an exaggerated sultry murmur. Stiles rolls his eyes and plants a hand on Caleb’s chest, pushing him back. It’s familiar banter between them; the only thing missing is the addition of Mitch on Stiles’ other side.

 

As if on cue, Mitch appears at the door to the hall, next to him is an unfamiliar woman with such animal grace, even in the spindly heels she’s wearing, that there is no doubt she’s also a werewolf. Stiles’ eyes widen as he notices Mitch’s hand, tucked firmly against the curve of the woman’s waist.

“Her name is Anna Silver, they’ve been seeing each other a year or so” Caleb leans in and whispers amusedly. “Mom didn’t know…until now I guess.”

 

Eileen is on the other side of the room chatting politely with some other older women, but her eyes are trained like a hawk’s on Mitch as he and Anna make their way to where Stiles and Caleb sit.

 

When they reach their table, Stiles stands with only a little difficulty. Up-close, Anna is beautiful; all ebony skin and lush curves. Her teeth are very white against the vibrant red of her lipstick when she smiles and waves a little in greeting.

 

“Hi,” she says, and her voice is pleasant, melodious even “I’m Anna.”

 

Stiles smiles back, liking her already,

 

“I’m Stiles, nice to meet you!” he says.

 

Mitch, who hasn’t taken his eyes from Anna since they appeared in the room, clears his throat,

 

“He’s Derek’s mate,” he explains, “and the One That Got Away, The One Man Who Broke My Heart, The…” he stops when Stiles elbows him in the abdomen, but they smile fondly at each other and Mitch hugs him tightly.

 

“Thanks for this,” he murmurs, and Stiles shakes his head,

 

“It was nothing.” He says, and they part.

 

“Hey no fair! I only got a lame one-armed hug!” Caleb complains and stands up, holding his arms wide and looking expectant,

 

“alright, my turn!” he says.

 

Stiles starts to speak but is cut off by Derek, who slips an arm around his shoulders and leans down to kiss him.

 

“What have I told you about harassing Stiles?” he asks his brothers, who only grin mischievously at him. Ever the gentleman, Derek immediately turns to Anna,

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m the older brother of these two idiots” he says sardonically, and he takes her offered hand and kisses it. Anna introduces herself, obviously charmed but not in the way that usually sets Stiles’ eyes narrowing. As soon as Derek drops her hand, she wraps her arm around Mitch’s waist, securely tucked against his side.

 

“Mom is staring a hole through both of your faces,” Derek says calmly, though he’s smirking,

 

“You might want to go over there. You know what’ll happen if she has to come here herself.”

 

Stiles stifles a laugh at Mitch’s suddenly pale face and watches as he guides Anna to meet his mother. Anna walks gracefully towards the Hale matriarch, back straight and head held high, proud and fearlessly in love with her son. Stiles is impressed.

 

“Now it’s just lil old Caleb by his lonesome!” Caleb moans and drapes himself against Stiles’ other side,

 

“sure you won’t leave Derek for me? I’m younger!” he wheedles. Stiles laughs and Derek looks annoyed,

 

“Caleb,” he says warningly. The Birthday Boy snickers and straightens up off Stiles, then freezes cold. His eyes go wide, mouth falling from its usual smirk into a slack-jawed “O”. Next to Stiles, Derek is completely tense, and his eyes flash to red when he turns to see what it was that silenced Caleb. Confused, Stiles also turns and sees…a man.

 

He’s older, but not by much, and bears such resemblance to the rest of the clan that it’s impossible he’s not a Hale. Inky black hair is smoothed back and away from his stubbly angular face. He looks like Derek only reedier and sharper featured. He’s looking around the crowd and Stiles sees Mitch, Eileen, Laura, and Penny have all grouped together and are staring at him. He can’t tell their expressions from his position, but it looks like absolute surprise is the general feeling.

 

“Darien?” Caleb croaks, and the man’s head snaps towards them. He stares, not at Caleb, but at Derek, who is stock-still.

 

“Darien?” Stiles murmurs, then he remembers.

 

Darien is the Hale brother he never met, only heard briefly about. He’d always been the wild one out of him and Derek, even when they were children. Even though he’s 5 years older, Darien acted like the younger brother while Derek took his responsibilities. This used to infuriate their father, who rode Darien harder, the wilder he got. Finally, when he’d graduated high school, with stellar grades despite his rambunctious behavior, Darien had decided to leave home and pack for good.

 

“The last time I saw him, he was driving off in one of those crusty old Volkswagen mini-buses,” Derek had said, when he’d told Stiles about his brother, “he was with this older woman, another alpha, and she laughed at me when I begged him not to leave. Darien…he didn’t care about us, he didn’t even look back.”

The man Stiles sees in front of him now doesn’t look like the rebellious teen he’s heard about. His eyes, when he gets close enough, are sad.

 

When Darien stands in front of them, the resemblance between himself, Derek, and Caleb, is undeniable. The Hale men are all strikingly handsome, dark haired, and proud. Even Darien’s slightly haggard appearance can’t disguise the gifts of his genetics. Hales breed strong alphas, people say.

 

“Derek?” Darien says, and the question in it is the saddest thing Stiles has heard all night. 21 years have passed between the last time any of them saw him, even the basic magnetism of blood and pack bonds are absent, beyond corroded by absence.

 

“And you must be Caleb…happy birthday,” Darien turns to Caleb when Derek continues to stand silently and stare. Caleb sputters, but otherwise says nothing. Darien turns to Stiles,

 

“Hello…you must be confused, I’m…” he begins saying nervously, but Stiles interrupts him,

 

“Darien Hale, I know.” He says, and gives him a little smile. The guy is getting the frostiest cold-shoulder in history, the least Stiles can do is not be an asshole. Darien smiles back and steps closer, sticking out his hand to shake, but the second he moves, both Derek and Caleb are in front of Stiles, blocking him from view. Derek’s eyes are tinted red.

 

“Derek!” Stiles gasps in protest. “and not you too Caleb!”

Both of them ignore him in favor of staring down Darien, who backs away slowly.

 

“It’s okay, I…I just wanted to come say…” he breaks off, looking utterly defeated for a moment, “its fine. I’ll go…this was…this was a mistake.”

 

He turns to do just that, but behind him, the rest of the family has arrived.

 

Eileen looks normal, but her face is rigid around her smile and her eyes are flinty.

 

“Not again Darien,” she says, and her voice is like mercury, Darien freezes mid-step.

 

“You’ll go upstairs now,” she continues calmly, smiling wider and waving at someone who passes by and calls a greeting. When she turns back to them, her eyes are still cold,

 

“you’ll wait there until this party is done. And then we’ll meet.”

 

She spins and walks back towards her circle of friends then, and her back is ramrod straight.

The rest of the Hale children melt into the crowd until its just Derek and Darien and Stiles left standing there. Darien’s eyes are beseeching and miserable and he looks hopeless,

 

“Derek, I…” he says, but Derek spins and his heel and walks off into the crowd without another word.

 

Stiles chews his lip, not at all liking the extreme tenseness in the set of Derek’s shoulders, but not wanting to leave Darien floundering.

 

“Its ok,” Darien says, voice sounding like it was anything but,

 

“go to him. Goodness knows he needs you now…I’m gonna go upstairs.”

 

He turns to go and actually walks a few steps before something in Stiles compels him to grab onto his arm and step closer, wrapping him in a hug. They part almost as suddenly as they hugged and Darien looks baffled, Stiles feels heat spread across his face in a blush at the awkwardness of it all.

 

“It looked like you needed it.” He says, and then runs off into the crowd himself, looking for Derek.

 

* * *

 

He finds him sitting quietly atop on of the statues in the garden fountain.

 

“Derek, come down here!” he yells, and when Derek doesn’t move, he puts his foot in the dry fountain basin, curling his fingers around the moldings against the base of the central statue.

 

“If you don’t come down here, I’m going up!” he says, not meaning it. Derek is down in a second, scowl firmly in place.

 

“Don’t you dare” he mutters, and moves to sit on the edge of the basin, steadying Stiles as he, too, hunkers down to sit.

 

“You smell like strangers…like _him_ ” Derek says, scowling. Stiles shrugs,

 

“I hugged him” he replies. Derek whips around to face him, eyes narrow and very slightly red

 

“ _you what_?” he growls. Stiles rolls his eyes

 

“Calm down big boy” he drawls, “it was nothing.”

 

“Of _course_ it was nothing!” Derek spits, “I know that! It’s just…” and he clams up tight, face taking on a familiarly closed-off look that has Stiles sighing. There is no time for Derek’s emotional constipation now, not tonight, and not when he’s the leader of the pack.

 

“My grandmother died when I was young” Stiles begins wearily, “I wish she could have met you, I’m sure she would have liked you.”

 

Derek looks confused, “what…?” he starts, but Stiles holds up a hand to shush him.

 

“ _Babcia_ was born from a human mother, the only of her siblings, and she wasn’t treated very well by anyone in the family. Whenever she would come, I remember her and my mother arguing, because even though they treated her badly, she would always look out for them, would always help when it was needed.” He murmurs, one hand absently stroking the rounded curve of his belly, “I remember I asked her one day, _why_ she was helping all those great-uncles and aunts who called her names and who looked down on my mom and me for being _mongrels_ ”

 

Derek’s face twists at the term, a derogatory way of referring to part-blood born wolves. He knows Stiles grew up with prejudice about his blood and had seen it first hand when they’d attended one of the family gatherings, he knows it's a sensitive topic for Stiles to bring up.

 

“That day, I said to her ‘ _Babcia, why do you still help Uncle Drugi when his family won’t look after you too?’_ , and my grandmother never got angry, she never talked bad about them. She told me about how my Uncle Drugi was like a newborn goat whose mother was too busy to watch after it so _she_ had to help. Do you know why?’

 

Stiles looks directly into Derek’s eyes then, gaze steady and unwavering, “I didn’t know why, but she taught me, and I’m going to teach you.”

 

He takes one of Derek’s hands and lays it against his belly where their children grow, where surely Derek can hear very faintly the beating of their little hearts.

 

“ _Rodzina_ ” Stiles says, “it means Family. That’s what my Grandmother taught me. She said that, our family, our _pack_ , it’s everything we have in the end. Whether it was useless Uncle Drugi or any of her other entitled, pure-bred siblings, my grandmother was always there for them, until the day she died.” He squeezes Derek’s hands,

 

“You’re our alpha, we’re all looking to you to be strong, to be wise, to forgive and forget.” He says, and when Derek scowls and moves to pull away, he hangs on, mouth set in a grim line,

“Darien might have run away from you all, he might have abandoned the family and the pack…but he’s still blood Derek. _Your_ blood. And mine now too. Its time to set aside these old scars. If not for anything, then for your children, so they can be born into a pack that is whole.”

 

At the mention of children, Derek stills completely. He stares unseeingly off into the distance for a moment, face turned away from Stiles’ too-knowing eyes.

 

“He just… _left_ us” he says in a low voice, “didn’t even turn back, not once…”

 

Stiles lays a hand against his shoulder and leans so his forehead rests next to it,

 

“I know” he says, “but he’s come back _now_ …and its time to be the alpha we all know you can be and face him. Face _this_ ”

 

They stay like that in silence a while longer before Derek rises, Stiles following suit. Hands twined together, they walk in silence back towards the party, which is winding down. As they draw up to the door, Derek stops and faces Stiles, who looks at him quizzically.

 

“What is it?” he asks, and Derek just looks calmly at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips,

 

“I love you…you know that right?” he says suddenly, and Stiles feels an unexpected rush of giddiness and warmth in his chest.

 

“I…of course…I love you too.” He replies.

 

Derek smiles once more and then turns to go back into the party, shoulders squared; and walking behind him, Stiles can only approve.

 

It's the straight-backed posture of a man on a mission, tense with the power and authority of an alpha.

  

* * *

 

When the very last guest has gone, and Mitch has bid a passionate farewell to Anna, the whole family adjourns to the upstairs library, where Darien sits waiting. Arranged around a chair in which Eileen sits stiffly, are the 5 other Hale children, Derek foremost among them as the Alpha. Stiles, as the Alpha’s mate, stands directly next to Derek, close enough that the heat from their bodies’ mix but not touching. Samuel and Jeremy occupy the children who, even sleepy can tell something is wrong.

 

“Mother.” Darien begins, but Eileen spears him with stern eyes,

 

“It’s been 5 years Darien.” She begins, and her other children look shocked “I waited 16 years for you… _we_ waited 16 years for you…and all you did was leave flowers and hold his hand for a day before you left again.”

 

Shamefaced, Darien lowers his eyes, hangs his head.

 

“I was a coward mother…I’ve always been a coward.” He says.

 

“I know your father wasn’t an easy man to come up under” Eileen says, “but he loved you. Loved you until the day he died. And he never wanted to drive you away.”

 

Darien looks, if possible, even sadder, his shoulders slumped as if he couldn’t possibly lift them. Like all the strength has drained from his body,

 

“I was never brave enough to see it” he said, “so I left. And I never should have” he looks at each of his siblings in turn,

 

“I should have been there to escort you at your debutantes and beat up anyone who looked at you wrong. I should have taught you how to control yourselves on your first real moons, I should have been there to help with homework and give you advice on becoming an adult…but I…I was too scared. It was too much responsibility, I thought…I never should have left you…I never…” his voice cracks and he looks away.

 

Laura’s eyes are bright and her face stiff with the tightly held control characteristic of her family,

 

“Derek took me and Penny to our debutantes.” She says, “Derek taught Mitch and Caleb about the change on their first moon. He got into three fights for me and more than I can remember for Penny…he did everything you were _supposed_ to do because he had a duty to his pack and his family. One that he never once ran away from.”  

 

 Darien looks at her miserably,

 

“I’m sorry” he says.

 

“I don’t remember you” Mitch speaks up, “your scent and your voice, we were too young when you left, to remember much else but your name…I only know your face because of old pictures.”

 

Caleb grips his brother’s arm, “I only remember the day you left” he says, “I was watching when Derek chased after you…all I could see was the back of your head. You never turned around.”

 

“I’m sorry” Darien says.

 

“I was 12” Penny says, “and you had promised me you’d show me how to play tennis so I didn’t hit too hard or freak anyone out…you promised.”

 

“I’m sorry” Darien whispers, and Penny says coldly,

 

“don’t be. Derek taught me in the end.”

 

The siblings fall silent and Stiles looks up at Derek, hoping whatever it is he’s going to say, will be the right thing; something to diffuse the awfulness and bitterness in the room.

 

“So…you saw father before he died.” Derek says hesitantly, and Darien nods.

 

“Did you apologize to him too?” he asks, and again Darien nods,

 

“I never should have left…” he says.

 

Derek nods.

 

“No. You shouldn’t have.” He agrees.

 

The family watches the exchange in silence, even Eileen, allowing their alpha to determine their course of action.

 

“You were my big brother.” Derek says softly, “the one who was supposed to teach me about the world when father was too busy to do it himself. When you left, you didn’t only abandon responsibility, you abandoned _us_. You never should have thought of us as obligations, we are always a family first.”

 

Darien nods.

 

“Whether it was Laura or Penny who’d fallen in love with some bad guy who broke their hearts, or if it was Mitch and Caleb making trouble at school, or if it was me getting _my_ heart broken…family was always there to smooth out the wrinkles. We’re _pack_ …we…we exist to support and protect. We celebrate when there’s something good and we mourn when there’s something bad, but we do it together. We don’t turn our backs.” Derek continues, and Stiles steps closer, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

 

“You left us once, and we haven’t seen you in 21 years.” Derek says, “why come back now?”

 

Darien takes a deep breath, “I’m…I’m going to get married.” He says, and the rest of the family gasps in surprise.

 

“I just thought…I finally sat down and faced my mistakes…I just thought that I shouldn’t do it without at least _trying_ to…to make this right.”  

 

Derek nods.

“I wanted her to meet you all…and I just…I wanted to see for myself. Even if I abandoned you…even if we don’t smell like pack or feel like pack anymore…I’ll never stop being your brother.” Darien explains, and it sounds like a plea. Derek nods again,

 

“good…bring her to meet our mother…within the week.” He says stiffly, and all his siblings gasp and turn to look incredulously at him. Stiles slips their hands together and squeezes reassuringly.

 

“You’ll come with your fiancé…we’ll go on from there. For tonight, I think we’ve all had enough.” Derek continues, “let’s go to bed.”

 

They disperse then, Laura and Penny to their husbands and children, Mitch and Caleb to their room, and Eileen and Derek to see Darien off.

 

When Derek walks back into their bedroom, looking tired and pensive, Stiles beckons him to the bed. Derek lays down with his head in Stiles’ lap, and heaves a deep sigh,

 

“family huh?” he says, and Stiles runs a hand lovingly down his face,

 

“yeah.” He murmurs, “family.”


End file.
